


Supernova

by AntaresPromise



Series: In All Our Lifetimes [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Makkachin the airborne stingray - Freeform, Mecha, Parallel Universe, SCIFI AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresPromise/pseuds/AntaresPromise
Summary: “You are saying I am this alien prince, the only one capable of piloting this giant mecha thing to save your planet from flying monsters. If you are mixing reality with designing video games, I’m sorry, you are going to have to come up with something more creative.”





	Supernova

“Mari, stay with me,” Victor shook the limp form of the princess inside the cockpit surrounded by sentient roots.

  
“Find him,” Mari whispered, “bring my brother back from earth. Only another with royal blood could pilot the Aquila.” 

  
“Mari, I will,” with trembling lands Victor tilted the content of a clear vial into her cracked lips, lulling her to a deep slumber.    
  
Sensing Mari’s dormant life force, the roots connecting her to the majestic mecha retreated. 

Victor fastened a mask to keep the miasma covering this planet for hundreds of years from eroding his airway. After applying a similar one to Mari, he carried her through the narrow passage into the dim light. 

  
The M’gsar Queen, even Mari couldn’t defeat, shrieked as smaller versions of her swarmed in a mess of wings and claws. Eerie red eyes shining through the toxic grey mist haunted the nightmare of every child on this planet. 

  
Victor released the cable as Makkachin swooped under his feet. She resembled a larger, airborne version of a stingray from the earth. Securing Mari to his back with a makeshift belt, they dove into the crevasses leading to the underground labyrinth of the last oasis. 

* * *

 

“It’s a symbiotic relationship, we fight to keep the M’gsar from the dimensional rift connecting earth to this toxic nightmare of a planet. In exchange, they supply plants that could purify the miasma,” Yakov’s chin rested on interlaced fingers before a circle of new recruits, “keeping the plants alive had been a challenge, but it is vital to our survival.” 

  
Victor’s joined their ranks. His black combat suit gleamed the same shade as Yakov’s gloves. 

  
“But we paid a hefty price,” Yakov leaned forwards, “knowing our technology is thousands of years ahead, they wanted a bargaining chip, an assurance that we would not take our ships, the mechas and invade. They requested a hostage.”    
  
Victor’s nails dug into his palm.  _ Yuuri.  _

  
“Prince Katsuki grew up as an ordinary human, with no knowledge of who he is or of our existence,” Yakov regarded Victor through hooded eyes amidst deep wrinkles, “of course, periodically we surveillance and intervened as needed.” 

* * *

 

The first time Victor extracted Yuuri’s memories was shortly after Yuuri’s tenth birthday. 

_ “I don’t want anyone but you to do this, Victor _ ,” Yuuri shut his eyes and spoke through Victor’s mind. Makkachin, size of an earth CD, landed on his shoulder,  _ “you are my best friend. You know I would die for this planet without hesitation. Despite constantly destroying their planet, earthling life doesn’t seem so bad. The food certainly looks better.”  _

_ You are my only friend,  _ Victor cursed his own uncanny talent. He couldn’t comprehend the earthlings’ lack of ability to connect with each other the same way. His gloved hand trembled over Yuuri’s forehead. He began to unravel wispy threads from Yuuri’s mind. 

Phantoms of their childhood flashed before his eyes, of when they snuck into Yakov’s lab to catch a glimpse of the plants within precious glass orbs; of when Victor’ didn’t have any friends because the children had been terrified because of his capability of severing memories. They teased him because of his hair color, calling him Frost, but Yuuri showed him a projection of a frost covered forest and told him he thought it was beautiful; of when they rescued Makkachin from the jaws of a small M’gsar; of when they became inseparable. 

_ This is the only way the earthlings will accept the exchange. The better you know him, the less likely for Prince Katsuki to sustain permanent damage.  _ Voices of the Council echoed through Victor’s ears. Hot drops poured out of his ocean eyes onto Yuuri’s forehead.  _ Goodbye.  _

Victor tucked Yuuri’s memories into the most sacred corner of his mind. 

_ Someday, I’ll give everything back to you.    _

* * *

 

The second time Victor extracted Yuuri’s memories, Makkachin had grown to the size of a large dog. 

An entire team accompanied him to earth. 

Victor glanced at his friend fast asleep on the couch with a book on the ground with the title ‘Cosmos’. A wave of pride washed over him as he slipped into Yuuri’s mind. Kind, creative, brilliant, like the supernova outshining even the sun. 

The earthlings claimed during Yuuri’s studies as a physics major, he came too close to the theory supporting the existence of the dimensional rift -- the reason Victor had been summoned.

Victor ignored the others shuffling in the background, removing notebooks, the laptop with sterile gloved hands from the apartment Yuuri shared with Phichit, who volunteered to watch over their prince. 

Victor wanted more than anything to take Phichit’s place. However, his combat skills were indispensable. He snuffed out the wisp of forbidden hope. 

* * *

  
_ Under no circumstance you shall bring Yuuri back without the earthling’s consent,  _ Yakov’s words reverberated through his mind.  _ You are going to assist with the negotiation for the prince’s temporary return.  _

“Sorry Makkachin, I can’t take you across the rift because there are no airborne stingrays on earth. I don’t want you to end up as a specimen,” Victor’s brown gloves touched her forehead.    
  
The dimensional rift, a cusp between two parallel universes extended into the sky. Victor caught a glimpse of the mountains on the other side. The howling of the M’gsar ever so close. Yakov’s mecha drawing its blade in the distance.    
  
_ We are running out of time.  _ Victor stepped through.    


* * *

  
The negotiation failed.

The earthlings declined the request.  _ Go back,  _ Lilia’s spoke in his mind,  _ Yakov is an idiot for sending you. Did he not think we tried to request for Prince Katsuki’s return already?  _

Victor’s heart pounded as he waited in the line of a coffee shop with minimalistic furniture, simple chalkboard menu, and aroma out of this world. 

“Dark roast, no cream, and one sugar please,” prince Katsuki grinned at the barista, who ignored him. 

Victor’s gloved hands fished for coins in inside the stiff fabric of his earthling attire called ‘jeans’.  _ His aura is just like Mari.  _

“Next in line,” the angsty teenager behind the counter with a golden mane pushed in the cash register. 

“Dark roast, no cream, and one sugar,” Victor never had coffee before. 

He held the steaming liquid over his lip and spluttered.  _ It smells good, but the taste, _ Victor wiped his lips,  _ why would anyone pay for this madness? _

Yuuri laughed, “maybe you should try adding some cream.” 

_ Cream, where is that? _

“Here,” the prince handed him a black jug.

“Thanks,” Victor mumbled. 

His blue-green eyes lit up as he realized the reason earthlings craved coffee like fiends every morning. 

* * *

 

Prince Katsuki frequented this cafe, writing his masters thesis in engineering about autonomous robots. He only ordered coffee one way. 

Without knowing when, Victor began to sit across from Yuuri, listening to the stories about his new puppy getting into the garbage again, about uncertainties following graduation, grading assignments as a TA, about his dreams of watching the stars on top of Mauna Kea, and about Phichit’s unhealthy love for social media. 

One day, Victor caught a glimpse of the headlines, “monster sightings near the mountains of the secret military base”, “are we alone in the universe?”  

_ I have to tell him,  _ Victor swallowed the lump at his throat,  _ the M’gsar will destroy this world if our defenses at the rift fail _ .

* * *

 

“You are saying I am this alien prince, the only one capable of piloting this giant mecha thing to save your planet from gnarly flying monsters. If you are mixing reality with designing video games, I’m sorry, you are going to have to come up with something more creative,” Yuuri slammed his laptop shut, “I’m leaving.” He shoved the computer into his bag, with more force than intended, followed by the sound of the zipper and the crisp wind chime at the door. 

“Yuuri, wait!” Victor hastened his steps, as the cobblestone pounded on his feet. The streetlamp next to him buzzed and flickered orange, as moths orbited the lightbulb like stray satellites. 

Yuuri walked faster into the next alley. The old part of the city remained the same as one hundred years ago when horse-drawn carriages traversed the narrow street.   

Victor panted, cursing the flimsiness of the earth shoes, missing his black combat suit, “have you ever wondered why you have no memories before the age of ten?” 

Yuuri froze, dark eyes widening.

“Please,  just listen,” Victor stepped closer, gripping Yuuri’s wrist with gloved fingers. In his world, touch was forbidden. 

“You have five minutes,” Yuuri’s icy voice resembled Yakov’s.   

“Let’s walk,” Victor led him towards the lake without an edge embracing this city. 

Yuuri sighed and settled on a bench, “they told me I almost drowned at the age of ten, and I was in a coma.” 

Victor bit his lip, “I’ll show you,” his palm hovered inches above Yuuri’s. Touch was taboo in his culture. _This is the collective memory of our kind. We only resemble humans in appearance,_ he whispered in Yuuri’s mind, _you can think of us as either aliens or beings from a parallel universe_. Victor projected images of the mysterious rift between the two dimensions, the precious underground forest with saplings and unfurling fern, the grey miasma, and swamp, the ships, and the majestic mecha named Aquila guarding the last fortress. 

Yuuri gasped as if reconnecting with something he tried to grasp with his mind for all of his life. 

Next Victor showed him battleships with technology thousands of years more advanced than earth, the mecha named Aquila that only answered to the royal family. 

Yuuri’s froze as Victor showed him Mari’s limp body being carried out of the cockpit, and of Queen Hiroko promising that the royal family would do anything to purify the miasma.  _ ‘Yuuri, we’ll renegotiate, you don’t have to do this!’ _ He saw the ten-year-old version of himself shaking his head. 

Yuuri hugged himself, grasping the fabric of his navy blue shirt until his knuckles turned white. 

Victor draped a protective arm around him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overwhelm you with all of this.” 

“No, Victor, I’m glad, that they sent me here, even if my sole purpose is to be a hostage. I choose to be here, and I stand by that choice.” 

Followed by hurried footsteps, another voice joined them, “Yuuri, I’m sorry for keeping everything from you.” Phichit joined them, “the truth is, the planet on the other side was my home too.” 

“Take me back,” Yuuri stood up. 

* * *

 

Beads of perspiration dotted Phichit’s forehead as he put every soldier within the half-mile radius into deep sleep, “Victor,” his voice strained, “I can only hold this for four earth hours.” 

“We’ll return before then,” Yuuri’s dark eyes determined as they stepped through the ripple between dimensions. 

“Makkachin, good girl!” Victor patted her head. 

“A flying stingray? She’s beautiful!” Yuuri exclaimed before fastening the grey mask Victor handed to him. 

“We rescued her when we were kids,” Victor sunk to one knee, gripping on Makkachin’s side, “I’ll show you sometimes.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

* * *

 

“How am I supposed to pilot this thing?” Yuuri’s mouth agape at the armored giant. 

“You’ll know,” Victor grinned, with the wind in his hair, Makkachin lifted them toward the regal face of the Aquila. 

Yuuri’s ran his hands over the smooth surface of the mecha resembling a forest deity with his bare hands. A deep buzzing sound began. 

“Go on, I’ll lead the way,” Victor’s gloved fingers gripped onto Makkachin’s hide. 

Yuuri nodded. Sapphire threads resembling lightning erupted everywhere he touched, as the buzzing transformed into a rhythmic pulse that resonating with every fiber of his being. 

He reached the same place Mari had been, a seat resembling a throne. 

Roots, laced with the same blue glow embraced him from every direction, intertwining with his fingers as if he became the beating heart of the Aquila. 

Makkachin led the way, the green light attached to her tail glowed like a firefly. 

Yuuri imagined the motions of stepping forward with his mind, and the Aquila obeyed.

The grey miasma reeking of death clouded his vision, shrieks, and sounds of claws against metal thick in the air. 

Yuuri sped up and faced the M’gsar Queen terrorizing the home he had never known. 

Her hollow eyes crimson, and her claw still clutched the ripped hull of a battleship still buzzing with electricity. 

The roots in the cockpit wound closer, cradling Yuuri yet leaving him enough space to breathe. Every rational part of him screamed ‘slay the monster’, but the deepest part of him wouldn’t listen. 

Makkachin landed on the Aquila’s shoulder with Victor on her back. 

Instead, the Aquila dropped his sword and reached out. Through the glass window, vine snaked around the hand of the mecha, budding into leaves and blue flowers. Yuuri offered one to the Alien Queen.  

The broken ship disappeared into the miasma as the M’gsar Queen lowered her head and claws. 

For the first time in hundreds of years, the Queen shared a memory. 

Flashing before Yuuri’s eyes, her children died one by one from the toxic miasma. The elders of her kind traced muddy leaves from the earth onto the wall of the cavern. She let out a cry, not of rage before swooping for the kill, but of mourning. 

_ They are after the plants that we never shared.  _ The realization crystallized as time froze. 

The M’gsar Queen howled, summoning her children from near and far. Smaller aliens similar to her surrounded them. The miasma cleared a little. 

_ Victor,  _ Yuuri reached out with his mind,  _ you have to go back and tell my parents the truth.  _

_ What about you?  _

_ To fulfill my duties, I am going back to the earth.  _

Makkachin left Victor standing on the Aquila’s palm.  _ Yuuri, let me in.  _

* * *

“Please,” Yuuri flashed a sad smile, “take it, my memories, I know you have to do this.” The roots inside the cockpit retreated.

  
Victor bit the corner of his glove.    
  
_ Is he really about to? _ Yuuri’s couldn’t breathe. Phichit’s voice in his mind began,  _ we are similar to humans only in appearance. The reason our gloves never come off is that touch is considered taboo. Only those who were promised to each other for life share the physical connection. That process is the most intimate way we could connect with one another.  _

  
“Yuuri, may I have your hand,” Victor’s gloves fluttered to the ground. 

  
Victor’s fingers interlaced through Yuuri’s, their palms pressed together.    
  
Yuuri’s lips parted, as bright light swelled behind his closed eyes. 

He squeezed Victor’s hand. 

The strangest sensation washed over him as if every part of him dissipated and scattered and merging with every atom of Victor like two drops of water. 

He watched through Victor’s eyes a dying planet, the miasma clouding the sky. The time Victor waited for his parents to return from fighting the M’gsar only finding Yakov at his door inviting him for a word. 

The time older taller kids pushed Victor to the ground, while teasing him and calling him Frost, and the younger version of himself insisting on sitting across from Victor at lunch. 

The time they rescued Makkachin, only the size of his palm, from the jaws of a baby M’gsar.  

The last set of memories in Victor’s mind glowed with a different light. Yuuri saw himself through Victor’s eyes, a burning presence brighter than the sun. 

He didn’t know he could look like that. 

“Hey Yuuri, why were you so angry when I told you about who you really are?” 

“Oh,” Yuuri laughed then blushed, “I thought the cute guy and the first person I wanted to hold onto turned out to be bonkers.” 

  
“Do you still think so?”

“I do.” Yuuri smiled as the world faded as Victor took his memories for the third and last time.    
  


* * *

  
“Your recklessness could have cost us everything,” Yakov’s cold voice reverberated through the grand hall resembling a cave, “disobedience, putting the fate of everyone on our planet at stake, you know what the punishment for that is?”    
  
“Death,” Victor’s blue-green eyes fearless, his arms bound by manacles with an eerie blue glow, “go ahead, I have no regrets.”    
  
“The decision wasn’t unanimous, but you saved us all. Some argued that you deserve praise instead,” the lines on Yakov’s face softened, “you will be exiled, to the earth, and you shall never return.”    
  
Victor couldn’t speak.    
  
“General Nikiforov, do you accept your punishment?”    
  
“I do.” Victor’s eyes gleamed.  _ Yakov, thank you, one thousand times over. _ From behind Yakov, clad in a regal combat suit, Mari Katsuki smiled.    


* * *

  
“Vitya,” Yakov’s icy voice began, “I’m sure you don’t this reminder, but the Council will be watching you closely for the first six earth months, I trust you have enough sense to not approach the prince during that time?”    
  
Victor turned and pulled his former commander into a tight embrace.    
  
Yakov froze, “preposterous earthling habits!” He shudders, shook his head and grumbled then patted Victor on the back. 

Victor’s shoulders quivered with laughter, but his vision blurred. 

* * *

  
_ Supernova, strange name for a coffee shop, _ Yuuri raised an eyebrow.  _ Well, nothing else is open at this hour.  _ __  
  
The crisp wind chime rang as he entered. A wave of strange familiarity washed over him.    
  
Elegance and mystery radiated through the small yet infinite space. Constellations studded the walls.    
  
“What can I get for you?” the owner behind the counter flashed a brilliant smile.    
  
Heat rose from Yuuri’s cheeks, he couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful stranger with ocean eyes and hair like frost, “a small coffee please.”    
  
“Dark roast, no cream and one sugar?”    
  
__ How did he know?  Yuuri nodded, “yes please.” 

“Coming right up.” 

  
“This is going to sound strange,” Yuuri searched every corner of his mind. The sense of familiarity overwhelmed him as if coming home after a long journey to the person waiting for him, “have we met before?”    
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

This is definitely the strangest thing I have written. 

(The process involed me hitting the refresh button on the site called alien name generator until I found one I am happy with haha.)

Several other works came to mind: Nausicaa of Valley of the wind, Garth Nix's: A confusion of princes (the stingray part!), Ender's game. etc. 

[Here](https://antarespromise.tumblr.com/post/174954957636/supernova-im-writing-a-sci-fi-au-heres-my) is my concept art for this piece. 

Let me know what you think!

xoxo

-Antares 


End file.
